


Hero's death

by New_writer23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, TAGS ARE SPOILERS, dramatic death, original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_writer23/pseuds/New_writer23
Summary: You can't leave me. You can't leave me."Will felt the feeling becoming stronger. He started feeling lighter. The pain had almost left."I love you Death Boy.""I love you Sunshine."                         ~Follow our favorite demigods in their final moments. (But there is a happy ending, so don't worry)





	1. The death of Will Solace

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea that nobody has written something about how the demigods died (I mean all of them) so I decided to do it myself.  
> It is the first chapter, and the first work I have updated so I hope it's fine.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

It was a rainy day   
Will hated rainy days. He was a son of Apollo after all.   
They were in a cave somewhere in the Rocky Mountains. It was the second week of their quest and things were just getting worse and worse.   
They had started their quest when the rebellion begun. Monsters decided that they didn't wanna be ruled by the gods and rebelled. It had all started when they had attacked camp. Nobody expected something like that to happen.   
Everyone had started to build a regular life in camp (both camps, actually) and things were getting normal. Then, while everyone was in their everyday activities, the invasion begun.   
The Athena kid had died. Will was pretty sure his name was Malcolm. He had tried to save him but it was too late when he found him. A flock of Keres had attacked him. The wound was so infected he couldn't be healed even by Apollo himself. Not Asclepius, not Hygeia, no one.   
He still felt guilty for not doing more but he had to continue with the quest. He, Nico, Reyna, the Seven and Thalia Grace had begun on a quest to find their leader, Kampe and defeat her. Her location was still unknown, and they were doing no progress.   
He just wished things could get normal again. Two wars were enough to give you as much trauma as you needed for life.   
They were sleeping in the cave ( or at least try to) while Thalia kept watch. Will couldn't sleep. He was lying in the cave's flour, holding Nico. He hold him tighter, as he was watching the rain.   
Nico meant so much to him. He couldn't bare to lose him. He wanted him to be safe. The son of Hades had been through enough trauma for life too. As if that wasn't enough, he had to come in terms with his sexuality. It had been easier to Will though. He accepted himself, and it was important that Nico did too.   
Then he heard a whoosh. An arrow flew through the cave, and hit the wall. Thalia Grace yelled from outside the cave. "Intruders! We are under attack!"   
A dozen of men walked into the cave and attacked the demigods. Leo attacked first. He pulled a hammer out of his belt and hit one of the soldiers.   
Percy came second and Engadget a warrior into sword fighting. Annabeth and Piper attacked two other warriors. Jason, Hazel, Frank and Reyna attacked the rest while Thalia was firing arrows through the entrance of the cave.   
It was hopeless. The men disabled them in seconds. They were all in the floor and they couldn't move due to the weapons pointing at them.   
"We are the Myrmidons!" Said one of the warriors.   
"Um... Congratulations?" Said Percy.   
"Oh shoot! You are the Myrmidons, are you?" Said Annabeth.   
"Mermykes?" Asked Percy.   
"No, M-Y-R-M-I-D-O-N-S." Annabeth replied. "They were the warriors of Achilles. Supposed to be almost unbeatable. But they were mortal. Or at least demigods. They can't be alive."  
"Oh, sure we can! We were resurrected by our lord. "  
"You are ghosts?" Asked Nico, clear irony in his voice. "And you came here? I'm the son of Hades." He concentrated trying to make them obey. But something in his eyes indicated something was wrong. "What the-"  
"We do not obey to The Lord of the Underworld anymore. Our lord is ten times stronger!" Said one of them.   
"Oh, please!" Said Nico, and moved to attack.   
Instantly, one of the archers noticed an arrow and shot it towards Nico.   
"Noooo!!!" Screamed Will.   
It all happened so fast, nobody even noticed. Nico used all of his power to make the warriors sink into the earth and back to the Underworld. Will jumped in front of him, taking the arrow instead. He fall on the ground next to him.   
"Who's not your lord now?" Said Nico. Then he noticed something was wrong.   
"Will?WILL?" The son of Hades screamed and sat next to his boyfriend.   
"Nico, it's okay." Said the son of Apollo.   
"You idiot, got an arrow in the heart for me?" Said Nico, obviously worried.   
"Don't worry hon, I'm a son of Apollo, remember? I can heal." Said Will with a painful expression in his face.   
"You know it doesn't work that way." Replied the smaller boy.   
Will knew he had no time. The arrow was right under his heart. He would bled out, eventually. He couldn't heal himself. Everyone was watching, clearly surprised. Hazel held her hand over her mouth. Frank was holding her tight. Thalia, Reyna and Piper were looking quietly. Percy was hugging Annabeth, and Leo looked depressed. Will could swear that he could see tears forming in the eyes of the son of Jupiter, Jason.   
He returned his attention to Nico. Tears were forming in his eyes too.   
"Don't you cry,Nico. Everything will be fine."  
Nico looked like he didn't believed him. There were so many things he had to say to him. He felt time was running out. It was a funny feeling. Like an essence was tripping from his body.   
"Look, Nico. Even if I go, you have to let me. I want you to be happy, move on. Meet someone else, build a life, have children..."  
"No, I can't live without you, Will. You can't leave me. I need you! Don't go! Please!"  
"Nico, calm down. I love you Nico, I'll always be with you."  
"You can't leave me. You can't leave me."  
Will felt the feeling becoming stronger. He started feeling lighter. The pain had almost left.   
"I love you Death Boy."  
"I love you Sunshine."  
Will closed his eyes for one last time. He felt his essence elevating. His spirit flew out of his body, but instead of going down, he went up. When he reached the cave's ceiling he stopped. He could see the demigods beneath him.   
They stayed there in silence, looking at Will's lifeless body.


	2. The death of Frank Zhang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> Second chapter, as promised!
> 
> I hope this is okay! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

The demigods were definitely down since Will died. Nico was the most. He wouldn't speak to the others and he kept it to himself. As for him in battle....let's say that you didn't want be one of the demons they fought yesterday.   
They were walking trough dome woods, and they were soon nearing an opening. Frank was holding Hazel's hand. She was kind of sad, mostly because of her brother's own sadness. Her hazel eyes were glimmering in the sunlight, coming through the tree branches.   
After a while, they arrived to the clearing. It wasn't specific were they were going, but they just followed Annabeth that had a "brilliant idea". As they were about half-way through, the ground erupted around them.   
Out of it came a couple of skeletons, like zombies. With grey skin on grey bones. They were the ones that Frank could summon sometime in the past.   
"Darn it! Run!" Said the son of Mars.   
Everyone run, except him. He raised his new bow and aimed for one of them. He shot, the arrow flew through the clearing and hit the skeleton in the face. It didn't looked like it noticed. The monster just continued towards them.   
"Frank, not the time to play hero!" Said Hazel who was tuning back at her boyfriend. Nico noticed and stopped.   
"Hazel, no!" Said her brother.   
"You have to go, I know these creatures, I've encountered them before. Find the others I'll meet you in the next clearing!"  
"Watch out!" Screamed Hazel, as one of the monsters landed on the back of her boyfriend. They fell on the ground and Frank just kicked the skeleton off before it could dig its nails into the boy's neck. Hazel unleashed her sword and sliced at the monster. It fell back, but it didn't crumble to dust. She controlled the Mist to confuse it, and instead of attacking her, the skeleton attacked its par tenet who was just joining the battle flying over their heads towards a very dazed Frank. He never made it to the son of Mars.   
The two monsters pushed each other and rolled around in the ground. But Hazel was scared. The Mist didn't hold long and the skeletons soon realized what they were doing and looked each-other with a confused look. ( they didn't have eyes though)  
They turned their attention to the demigod couple. Hazel engaged the first one while Frank the second. Hazel sliced off the monsters hand and kicked it in the gut.   
Frank shot an arrow to the monster's foot and soon there was an entire flock of arrows in its back. It looked like a porcupine, but with two extra spikes. One in the foot and one in the head. The skeleton clawed Frank's cheek leaving a nasty scratch. He stumbled back, and hit the skeleton in the head with the tip of his bow. Frank transformed into a bear. He pushed the skeleton back. The monster bit the demigod/bear in the neck. The hero roared and bit the skeleton back. The zombie dug it's nails into the son of Mars' gut. He made a sound between a roar and a gasp.   
Hazel was finishing off her skeleton by slicing off its head. She turned to Frank, and when she saw what had happened, she stabbed the second skeleton in the chest. It quickly crumbled to dust.   
"Frank!" Yelled the daughter of Pluto, and run to his side. Frank returned in his regular form. Nico came over his sister running.   
"Hazel" called Frank weakly. "I love you..  
"I love you Frank" said the young girl.   
"I love you too. More than anything."   
The son of Mars looked up and breathed his final breath.   
"NO!"  
"Hazel, we have to go,the others..." Started Nico.   
"This can't be happening!" Said Hazel.   
Nico pulled his sister back to the woods, as more skeletons came out of the ground. It was an entire crowd by the time they were all there and they run towards them.   
Soon, the skeletons stepped over Frank's lifeless body and were spreading up.   
Nico summoned other skeleton warriors to block them, at least for now. They fled back into the forest, Hazel was crying and they soon found the others and with the help of Nico, they shadow-traveled far, far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry about the whole Walking Dead, thing, but I wanted the chapter to be different from the previous one.   
> Next chapter will be up soon!


	3. The death of Thalia Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted since for ever on this work but I just saw I have a subscriber so I posted today. I also posted a one shot yesterday if you are interested.

Thalia had lost her bow. 

Kampe was chasing the group of demigods and wile on the rampage she lost it. 

She was officially unarmed. She only had one of her hunting knifes, but it could do nothing. 

She looked at Jason. She was so proud of her little bro. He was running like a true athlete. She was sure lady Artemis would recon that. 

And then she looked at Anabeth. Oh, she was so happy that she was so happy. She hoped Percy made her happy. Too much happiness for Thalia. 

The rest she barely knew. She had met them once or twice, but she was not that familiar with them. 

All of a sudden Kampe grabbed a car from the street and threw it on the road just where Thalia was before. 

The ground opened up. It sucked Thalia like a vacuum and everything seemed to go into slow motion. 

She looked at the others. A few of them had turned their heads while running. Jason, Nico and that Hazel girl. 

Thalia could see the panic in Jason's face. She could see the staple mark on his lip twitching. She still remembered the day he got it. Thank gods it was not a sword. She still remembered the day she lost him. She still remembered the day she found him. Now he was going to loose her.

Annie had not looked at Thalia, she held on Percy's hand while running. She remembered the day they first arrived at camp. The day she had died again. Perhaps this time her father could save her too. Turn her into a maggot maybe. Or a gust of wind, so she could be close to her brother.   
Or lady Artemis could transform her into a star like she did with Zoe. Oh, her dear hunters she wished them luck. She would miss them all.   
At least now she could be close to Luke, and Phoebe. And why not Kurt Cobain.   
She could even reunite with her mother. She still remembered their last meeting.   
She guessed that was what they meant when they said your entire life passes through your eyes when you die.   
And then everything moved normally and she fell through the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!


	4. The death of Grover Underwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are more than welcomed. Seriously.

The demigods had returned to camp for only a few days. They had discovered something BIG according to Anabeth, by she would not want the rest to know.   
Currently she was talking to Chiron about it.   
Percy was in the Kanoe lake looking at a floating leaf. Rather poetic for him.   
He did not want to go to another war. Lose more friends. From the recent deaths, Thalia's was the one that hurt more. She was a good friend.   
Annie was crushed about it. And so was Jason. They always looked sad. Percy could not see Annie like that.   
Hazel was crying all the time, thinking Frank's death was her fault and Nico would not speak to everyone.   
It was like they had already lost the war.   
All of a sudden, a voice called Percy.   
"Hey, Percy." He knew that voice. He had not listened to that voice for a long time.   
"Grover!" He stood up and hugged the satyr.   
"Μα τις κόκκινες αγελάδες, you are even stronger than I remember!"  
"Don't be like my mother."  
"Yeah.... I just found out about Thalia. The world will miss her. "  
"At least she does not get to suffer."  
"Percy, can you come with me I.. I need to tell you something. "  
"What's up?"  
"Uh..I.. Just follow me, ok?"  
And just like that, Grover run into the woods. It was not fair. Percy did not have goat legs. He could not run that fast.   
He stopped in a place Percy was too familiar with. Zeus' fist.   
"Look" the satyr said. He took out a shield and an image flickered on it. It was the one they had used in the battle of Manhattan. Percy saw a forest burning to ashes. An entire sea dried out. He could see the entire world being reduced to a desert.   
"What is that?" Percy asked.   
"What is meant to be. It has already started. The inheritance of Pan is dying."  
"You mean nature is dying?"  
"Yes. It has been destroyed by the evil forces. There is no hope. And...."  
"Oh..."  
"I wish I could stay."  
"When?"  
"I wanted to say a goodbye. It is too late. Try save the world Percy. Save what is not to be." The satyr said as he was fading in pure light.   
"Grover!" The satyr was now reduced to a young apple tree.   
Percy, with tears in his eyes, planted the small tree and rested there in silence.   
The entire forest seemed to grieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Μα τις κόκκινες αγελάδες means Holly red cows!


	5. The death of Tyson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, dear kudo-givers and my only one subscriber. This is a new chapter, a big one though.

Anabeth could really see no point in anything. 

She had recently lost two of her closest friends, Thalia and Grover, without saying goodbye. Then, Will and Frank where gone too and she just felt guilty. 

Jason, Hazel, Nico and the rest were depressed, but what really got her worse was the sadness of Percy. He had lost his best friend and from what she could understand, he was regretting the lost time they could have spent together. 

So she was only happy for him when after three days, he smiled. 

It happened when he reunited with his brother, Tyson the last day before they left from Camp to continue their quest. 

Of course the reason they came here only she knew and it was classified so she will never tell until she can. 

Percy was silently munchin in the dining hall with her and Clarisse, when Tyson appeared and said he heard we were at camp and gave us a visit. 

"Hi everyone, nice day it is!" He said. 

They did not answered other than a smile that must have looked like the opposite of it. It was only Percy that really smiled and that warmed Anabeth's heart. 

"Tyson!" Seaweed brain said. He wrapped the cyclops into a big hug. 

He blinked his giant eye and he hugged back his brother. "How come you are so affectionate?"

"It is just...these were tough days. "

"Oh"

"Never mind, where is Mrs O'Leary?" 

"Ah, ya know, playing around, chasing a random squirrel skeleton."

"Thanks for taking care if her." 

"Meh, anything to help my brother save the world for the third time."

"Heh heh."

"I'll call her. " said the Cyclops and produced a really loud whistle that reminded Anabeth of Grover. 

All of a sudden, the hellhound appeared out of thin air. She jumped on Percy licking his face and the son of the sea god fell to the ground laughing. Tyson lifted a stick from the ground and threw it towards the strawberry fields. The hellhound chased it and when it returned, it had it on its mouth. 

The two played with the dog for a while and the sight of it made Anabeth tear. She had not seen Percy so happy for a long time and she had not done anything so normal like talking with a friend while her boyfriend played with the dog. 

Then out of the woods came a group of Aeternae. She knew these creatures. They were the ones Alexander the Great faced when he traveled towards India. They had a saw-edged bonelike protrusion jutting out of their foreheads. She had never read a description about the rest if their body. She always imagined them horselike, like unicorns, but know they looked more like cows. They had a short red fur all over their body. 

Behind them, a drakena was holding a 10foot long spear with both edges sharpened. With it she guided the Aeternae towards the camp. They were under attack by the enemy's forces. 

"Percy!" She screamed. He turned around right on time to see the herd of animals running towards him. He rolled over taking Tyson with him. Mrs O'Leary a quicker and vanished. 

The monsters turned back running toward Percy again. He opened Riptide and Anabeth charged into battle with her dragon bone blade followed by Clarisse holding her spear. 

The drakena was poking the beasts urging them towards the wrong direction. Now, which was the wrong direction was subjective. 

Tyson stood up and grabbed a beast by its horn, only not bleeding due to his Cyclope's skin. He turned it around yelling "Bad cow!" It tripped and turned into monster dust. Percy deflected a few horns with Riptide and so did Clarisse, but Anabeth knew they could not win alone. Alexander's army was reduced in half by these creatures, they had no hope. 

The rest of the Camp was in the arena, the other side of Camp and they would not know about the attack until they were over. 

She had a plan. Of course she did. Sh run for the drakena swinging her sword. The drakena deflected the sword with the spear, but she was slower and Anabeth knew it was a disadvantage. She was also of balance, due to the length of it. She struck again. 

Behind her Percy sliced a beast in half while commenting "Sorry" "Nothing personal" "happy resurrection from Tartarus" and things like that which made Anabeth smile. 

Clarisse dug her spear into the ground and used it like a pole to kick a beast. She then swung it around her making the cows avoid her. 

Anabeth was now becoming tired of sword fighting. She would rather challenge the dracena into a Maths contest. 

"You will be sssssoon defeated demigodsssss." Said the monster and Ababeth dug her sword into her heart. The drakena de solved into monster dust. Still, the daughter of Athena had the feeling the drakena was not talking about this specific battle. 

The Aeternae now disorganized, bumped into trees due to their poor vision and some fled into the woods. Percy was panting looking at his sword that he reduced to a pen. Clarisse was looking at Anabeth kicking the monster dust from the ground. Tyson was siting under a tree holding at his right leg. 

"Tyson, are you okay?" Asked Percy as soon as he saw him. 

"Um..one of these unicorn cows pinched my leg."

"We need to go to the infirmary. Let me see how bad it is. " he said. 

The Cyclopes released the wound and immediately Anabeth could tell he was bad. It was high on his leg. If he had severed the main femoral artery he would bleed out. Best case scenario he had minutes. 

"No, it's okay. I'm not a baby it doesn't hurt. " he reassured them. 

"Percy, we need to find Kayla, she is the only medic that remains. He is seriously injured. " Anabeth said

"Ok buddy we need to go. Can you stand?" He asked. 

"I doubt it." Anabeth said instead of Tyson. 

"Mrs O'Leary!" Percy yelled. The hellhound appeared next to him. He used her to carry Tyson. He propped his leg on the hellhound and held him by the shoulder, while Clarisse was balancing him. Anabeth run faster than the others and entered the infirmary first. She called for Kayla or any Apollo kid she knew, but none was there.

The rest soon entered and set Tyson on a bed. 

"Clarisse, go call Kayla. Percy, I need you to put pressure on his wound, we need to stop the bleeding. Oh Theoi, then gnorison iatriki!" She cursed in Ancient Greek. "I need a clamp. "

"What's a clamp?" Asked Tyson. "Is it like a fish or something?" 

"No, it's something that will stop the bleeding until Kayla arrives." She started looking at the drawers. 

"Percy, what's happening, should I panic too?" 

"No little bro, you will be just fine."

"Where is it?" Anabeth said. 

"Percy, I have a funny feeling. What should I do?"

"Pain, you are in pain?"

"No, I never felt that before. It's okay though it seems natural. "

"Oh, Tyson..."

"I'll...I'll say hello to the rest for you. "

"No, don't say that, Anabeth will..."

"Where are they?"

"Bye bye brother, it was a good life. I'll see you again though... One day."

"Tyson, no...no!"

And like that, the cyclops dissolved into monster dust, leaving only a watch, were his pocket should be. It was the shield he had made for Percy. Only that now, it was repaired. 

Right then, Clarisse entered followed by Kayla, Chiron and Austin. 

Percy grabbed the watch, held it for a while and then threw it down and fled the room. Anabeth was sure she saw a tear. 

She was not fond of Cyclopes' but Tyson had stolen her heart. 

"Anabeth, perhaps you should go find Percy. " said Clarisse.

"No, he needs time. " replied Chiron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aeternae are mythological creatures that supposedly Alexander faced while in India(unlikely though) but there is no actual description of anything than their horns. 
> 
> Obviously I'm also a doctor.(#NOT #REALLYNOT) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated. 
> 
> I'd love to see a comment because I want to know how I can improve my works. 
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon.


	6. The death of Leo Valdez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter as promised, I hope you like it.

Leo could not sleep. 

He lied there in the cave they used to spend the night. The others where sleeping. 

His thoughts were on his girl Calypso. He had left her at the Waystation with Emmie and Jo to help them out. 

He wished he could sleep. He really had no reason of existence exept for Cal. Another war had started. A fourth one and Leo was ready to give up. They had no hope. Luck actually. He was not good in maths, but statistically they were out of it. 

They had constant attacks and almost every time they lost someone. He would not be surprised to be the next. 

Festus was packed in a suitcase next to him. He was tempted to open it, just to have some company. 

Then he heard a sound. It was metal. Meh knew that metal. Too precious to be on a mortal mountain. 

He could also hear a machine sound, one too well constructed. It had a fault though, because he should not be able to hear them. They were automatons. 

His father would never make an automaton that was making noise that would betray it. It was a copycat. 

He took Festus the happy suitcase and produced a big hammer by his tool belt. 

It was raining outside. He strolled down the mountain for a few meters and then he saw them. 

They were three golden dragons, imperial gold, no doubt carefully made to resemble original automatons. 

Leo pressed a button and Festus became a full dragon. He was taller than the others, but they were outnumbered. 

Festus charged one if the dragons, dragging not-so-accidentally a second one along. Leo produced fire and shot the other dragon, but honestly he could not melt Imperial gold. 

The dragon fired back an Leo became fireproof just on time to prevent being roasted like a marshmallow. 

He hit it with the hammer but that didn't do good either. Festus had already lost a wing and was currently biting one of the other dragons' neck. The second one was digging its claws on Festus' back. 

"Festus!" He called. 

Then, as he was destracted, the tail of the third automaton-hashtag-not hit him and sent him flying through the trees. He landed on a branch too stunned to react and watched as the other dragons but, clawed and melted Festus' armor and body till only pieces remained. It was beyond repair. 

He had just lost one if his best friends, one of his only friends. Then the dragons turned to him. Their ruby eyes glowed in contrast with the night. 

The all threw fire on him and he became fireproof to protect himself. The branch he was on burned and cracked and Leo fell into the ground. 

He was weak. He saw no reason for not giving up. Only Calypso. He had to live for Calypso. He became a bit stronger by that thought, but so did the flames. 

He started loosing his protection, feeling the heat burning his skin. 

How ironical He thought The son of Hephestus burn to death. 

He thought of Calypso, as his last defense fell and the flames reached him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider the death if Festus a bonus 
> 
> I am not going to write about the death of Calypso, or Chiron, 'cause they are mythical personalities no one can kill but the ancients. 
> 
> Also there will be no death of Meg McCaffrey. She's too young. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed. :)


	7. The death of Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think the title says it all

Rachel was climbing up a mountain. 

Why, Rachel, you'd say, are you climbing up a mountain? 

Well she had to go find the demigods that were currently on the quest and tell them something really important. Something really important she did not knew yet. And there was also a bee following her since had started climbing. 

Confused yet? Well definitely, she was. 

A few days ago she had seen a vision. A vision that told her to go find the demigods because she would tell the prophecy that will change the worlds. Currently she knew if one wirld and that the demigods where on the mountain. 

As for the bee it might have been the red hair. 

What else is new? ( priestess if Apollo, you had to see it coming). It was probably her last one. Indeed she would be perished after this prophecy due to the amount of knowledge of the future that would burn her wires. Hooray. 

She was ready to die if it was destiny. She was ready to die if she could save the world. 

When she reached the top of the mountain, she saw the demigods. They were less than she remembered, to begin with. Then they were sader. 

Piper was the first to notice her. 

"Rachel" she said "what are you doing here"

"A prophecy.."she said panting. "You must..."

Then, she felt this feeling she got every time she got when she got a prophecy. But this time it was three times more. It was the same feeling you would get when your breath smelled of rotten eggs. So no kisses today. 

"Only three will be left  
The white the blue and the black  
The first will perish through an attack  
The second would make it but for a crack  
The other will eventually save the worlds and leave the evil of few words."

Then, she felt a burning inside her. And she lost her vision. Actually she could see, but only light was visible in the room. She hoped the demigods had closed their eyes. 

Then, she realized the light was coming from her. Her eyes, mouth even her nails and toenails. Last thing she could remember was the burning becoming stronger and a single word coming out of her. 

"Hope"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ;)


	8. The death of Jason Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all.

Piper was exhausted. 

They were running all day and now they run again this time, escaping gunshots. Gunshots of an unknown source. 

As if their tiredness was not enough, the had to deal with the deaths if Will, Frank, Thalia, Rachel,Tyson and most sadly if all Leo. Jason and her were crashed. They were hopeless. They had no idea what the prophecy meant. 

Perhaps, three of them will be left alive until the end, but even they would perish eventually. But who was the white, the blue and the black? 

Now, they were running on the streets of Paris. They had recently crossed the Atlantic Ocean again so the could search a goddess named Atis that lived there. 

Someone had started shooting them and that's that. Percy and Anabeth run along Hazel but the turned in the corner and they were gone. Perhaps they should not split up. Perhaps they should. 

Nico shadow traveled every 100 feet to go faster. He turned in another corner. 

Reyna jumped on a car, and then on a truck that was parked behind it. She then landed on the closest roof. Jason grabbed Piper by her waist and flew up the rooftop as well. That reminded her of so much...

The three of them were tuning on top of the roof and a bullet wooshed right by her ear. 

Suddenly she saw them. The were 5 cynokefali dressed like cops. They wore their full French police suits and they had police helmets on their dogly heads. 

She usually liked dogs, but not them. 

Reyna was in front of them her purple cape waving at the afternoon sky. 

She looked at Jason. A shot passed between them. Another one. The third one did not miss. 

"Nooooo!" She screamed. Reyna froze and turned around. The pain in her face was easy to read. 

The bullet had hit Jason in the chest. Right in the middle. He would bleed out soon. 

"No, Jay, no." She cried. 

"Oh, Piper. Ah, I always knew I'd have a dramatic death, speaking half dead."

That was her Jason. Joking when half on the grave. 

"Please, don't!"

"Oh, I wouldn't if I could."

Another shot whoosed from above them. 

"Reyna. My friend. I want you to thank you for everything."

Don't say it like you are actually dying.@ she said in denial. 

Another shot. 

Another one. 

Jason coughed blood. He looked at the sky. "Say my goodbyes to the rest. Percy, Anabeth. "

"We will. You say hello to Leo. "

"I will. I love you Pipes."

"Me too"

Jason let his last breath there, on the Parisian rooftop, with a view in the Tour d'Eiffel. 

"Jason..."

"Piper, we have to leave. " said Reyna as she wiped a tear. 

Another shot. 

"We can't leave him. " cried Piper. 

"We have to go." The praetor said. "We will be hit too."

Another shot. 

"We can't leave him. Mother please. " Piper begged. 

Jason's lifeless body was now surrounded by a pink cloud of smoke. He disappeared. Aphrodite had taken care of it. 

"Thank you mother"

They continued running, whipping tears all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated. 
> 
> If you have any requests or ideas then I'd be more than happy to learn about them in the comments. :D


	9. The death of Hazel Levesque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers.

Hazel was really sad. 

You know, the usual sadness you get when someone you love is dead. Only now it was not only Frank, but the others as well. 

Frank's death was her fault, she knew it.. No matter what the others said it was. She should have helped him more. 

That is why, she was the one to volunteer to go check the cave they would spend the night. 

And of course there was a dragon. And of course it had chased them. And of course they fought. And of course the dragon was huge. 

Hazel had summoned Arion, her super fast horse that happened to be the son of Poseidon and his sister Demeter and she run around the beast's feet, stabbing them. 

She looked at the rest. Percy was fighting alongside Anabeth and Nico was with Reyna. Piper was on her own and Hazel had the feeling she should help her. 

As if the dragon had read her thoughts, it slapped its tail on Piper and the daughter of Aphrodite was sent flying through the air. She was still alive. She could move. All that mattered now was that. 

The dragon blew fire to Anabeth and Percy. They buckled and did not got hit. 

Then, the beast let a roar. Hazel could recognize this as a roar of pain. It must have happened because Nico had climbed on it's back and stabbed it on one shoulder. 

The beast was now full of anger. It turned its head around and grabbed Nico with its teeth. 

"Nico!" The daughter of Pluto screamed. 

Instead of cutting him in half, the dragon moved towards the mountain. 

Hazel had to do something. She yelled to Arion. "Go boy!" And they run like the wind. 

Soon enough they were between the beast's legs, Hazel stabbing them again. 

"Arion, don't leave" she said as she jumped on the dragon. Like a good boy he was Arion continued running between the dragon's legs. 

Hazel climbed up the beast's neck but it was slippery and difficult. She looked begin her. She could not see the rest. The dragon must have distanced too much. 

When she finally reached the beast's head, it started moving around, trying to throw her off. She stabbed its jaw, careful not to stab her brother. 

The beast opened its mouth reflexively and let another roar. Nico fell and Hazel got scared he would not survive the fall. 

Like a miracle, Arion run right where Nico would fall and he landed on the horse. 

"Arion, take Nico to the others. Go!" She screamed. 

The horse looked at her for a minute like he would not leave her behind. "Go!" He did so. 

Arion run like the wind and took Nico back to the others. He was unconscious. With wounds in his ribs. 

As for Hazel, she did not returned. The others searched everywhere, but did not find any trace of the daughter of Pluto or the dragon she had fought all by herself. 

Hazel Levesque was never seen again, but was always remembered as a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. :^)


	10. The death of Reyna Ramírez-Arellano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> I really hope you like this one.

Nico felt 12 again. 

It was just like then, the sadness he felt. At least now, he had Reyna. The others were really good too, but Percy was a dork as usual, Anabeth was too intellectual-y for him and Piper was... well he did not know. 

The death of Will had cost him a lot. The son of the sun god was one of the few people to have truly cared for him, to have really love him, in years. The other one being Hazel. And she was gone too. Will was the one to make him feel more comfortable with himself and accept what he was. Hazel was the one to remind him what family meant. 

Now he had only Reyna. The daughter if Bellona was not that comfortable discussing about Nico's problems, but when she could, she gave the best advice. 

That's why Nico liked her so much. 

The ambassador of Pluto was thinking about all that as he was leading the way into the Underworld. 

The remaining demigods were going there to check on the Furies. They did not side with the enemy ( thankfully) as they always obeyed his father. But still they were in charge of the underworld, despite the fact that his father was the legal leader. They did all the dirty jobs. 

So they went to meet them in order to get info about the monsters in the land of the dead. 

They were all hoping of course, that they would have the chance to meet their love ones the fallen demigods. 

When they reached the fields of Asphodel, they were empty. In the centre Persephone was waiting for them. 

"Hello, heroes" the goddess greeted them. 

"Persephone" was Nico's only answer. 

"What happened here?" Asked Percy. 

"Oh, we had to empty the fields of Aspodel for precautionary reasons. You can see the dead that lived...died here on the fields of Punishment."

"And can we go in Elysium?" Piper asked, full of hope. 

"No. Lord Hades has forbidden any contact with the dead. For precautionary reasons of course." The flower goddess said. 

"Let's get to work then, were are the Furies?" Asked Reyna. 

"Praetor, the Eryniae are waiting for you on the edge if Tartarus, over there. " she answered. "Their choice of meeting place. I think they like the Feng Shui. Of course I won't join you, for..."

"...precautionary reasons." Said Nico. "We figured. Let's go guys."

They walked through the Fields of Asphodel till they reached the meeting place. The Furies were nowhere to be found. 

"Great." Said Reyna. "Where are they?"

"Patience is a virtue praetor..." A croaky voice said. 

"I think Alecto is right." Said a second one. "You don't want to be a virtueless praetor, right?"

The third one did not speak. It only laughed. Then, the three furies appeared out of the darkness. 

Pheeew! Horrible creatures to look at. Nico thought. 

"Well well well.. The demigods..."

"Professor Dodds." Percy greeted dryly. 

"Don't remind me of that mygoftyma!"

"What did she called me?" Percy asked Anabeth. 

"You don't want to know." She replied. 

"Enough. We are not here to argue. We want your information. " said Reyna. 

"Malista, we will get to that. Patience."

"Information you seek" said Alecto. "But do you desire it, deep in your psyche?"

"Or will you be a foul, like the ones before you?" Said the third one. 

"Don't try to trick us, beasts. Tell us your information and we will be soon gone, or be careful or you will be gone." Reyna threatened them. 

"Θα πρέπει να σέβεσαι κόρη αυτής που ήρθε αργότερα. Αλλιώς, θα καταπέσεις στον πρωταρχικό λάκο."

"I speak no Greek monsters, tell me your information now!" She said. 

"You tend to challenge your luck praetor. Tyche won't always be by your side."

" I have faith in Fortuna, you are the one that should be afraid. "

"You say you want your information.. but learn praetor, we have not such a thing. Akoma, we are not stupid. We can see how you loose the war. How you are out of elpis. We decided to side with the winners. Like we should have already done!" Said the Fury and then dug it's bails into Reyna's shoulders. 

Percy, Anabeth and Piper drew their weapons and begun fighting the other Furies, while Nico rushed to help Reyna. 

"My father will punish you for your betrayal! You will never leave Tartarus again!" He screamed. 

"No, boy. He will never leave Tartarus again!" The Fury croaked. "So are you!"

Like that, it let go if Reyna and attacked Nico, giving the praetor enough time to draw her sword. 

The son of the underworld waved his Stygian iron sword at the monster, but it avoided it easily. 

Reyna, charged into battle only to be tricked by the Fury, and being tripped over. 

The others were doing pretty well, having already transformed one Fury into monster dust. 

Alecto attacked Nico and the son of Hades stabbed her in the wing. 

That did not kill her though. It just hurt her for a bit. The she was fine. Great. 

The Fury pushed Nico back and he fell. The monster stood on his chest and begun scratching him. 

He hit the beast with the flat of his sword and it got dizzy for a second. Still, Nico could not move fast, he was injured. The Fury found its senses and hit the son of Hades into the head. 

He felt dizzy too. He could still see the others, but he could not move. 

Piper dug her dagger deep in the second Fury's neck and it de solved into dust. 

Before anyone had time to react, Alecto stabbed Reyna in the back with the sword she took from Nico and she fell.

Unlike Nico, there was no ground behind her. She fell into primordial Erebus, her purple cape waving behind her. 

"Nooo!" The son of Hades screamed but it was too late. 

Percy slashed through his ex-Maths professor and the Fury dissolved into dust. 

Then Nico, fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny thing is that I had a teacher named Dodds and I kept imagining it. 
> 
> Kudos are welcomed. As well as comments that will make my writing better.


	11. The destruction of Camp Halfblood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit different from the previous one, as it fokuses on secondary characters.  
> I think it is bigger too.

Katie was really worried. 

She was a daughter if Demeter after all. There was nothing to apcet Katie Gardner more than nature being destroyed. 

It had been a few days since Grover Underwood had left. It just made her sad. 

She had noticed the difference in nature too. The trees seemed more moody, to say in a word. So was everything. 

Mr D had gone to Olympus until the war was over. What a coward! Katie bet he was afraid of Kampe! 

Chiron had gone to confront him and convince him to return. Not that they wanted him. It is just good to have a god around when you are about to be attacked. 

It was midday and most of the enemy's forces were attacking camp. Probably destroying camp was part of their plan. She would never let them, though. 

The Hephaestus cabin along with the Hermes cabin had trapped the perimeter with booby traps. Her cabin had shielded camp with plants like poisson ivy and Rosemary. Never underestimate rosemary. Especially when facing an army of monsters. 

The Hecate cabin was throwing Easter eggs around and she was pretty sure they were not preparing a hunt. It must have been some sort of spell. Duh...

"We have to make sure they don't cross the borders." Clarisse, daughter of Ares said. 

Katie willed the tree of Thalia to expand its defenses. The dragon that was guarding camp was lying on the ground, heavily wounded. He had a few hours at best. 

The Athena Parthenos had cynokefali trying to climb on it and it seemed to radiate an irritating aura. 

Next to her, Nyssa and Jake the Hepheastus kids were fighting a few dracenae but Nyssa was soon hit, falling to the ground. Jake followed soon, leaving both brothers dead on the ground. 

She was fighting a bunch of Spartoi, along with her sisters Miranda,and Billie Ng. The Spartoi were fierce creatures though. One of them, with one hit, struck her sisters in their stomachs. They were not dead, thankfully, but the had to be taken to the infirmary. 

She called for Ella the harpy to arrive and take them to the infirmary. The harpy soon arrived looking like a grieving bird.  
She took them. 

Buch, son of Iris and Paolo, son of Hebe were fighting side to side by the woods. They were facing a herd of Yales and they seemed pretty stressed about it. 

Paolo was struck in the arm and he had certainly lost it. He screamed. You'd expect that after all these times he would have gotten used to his arm being cut off. 

Soon after, another Yale pearced through Paolo's chest, stomping over Buch. Buch could still stand up, but the Yale returned. He was run over again and again, and Katie could not even help him. He stopped standing up after a while. 

She then tripped and rolled down the hill. She was ok though and she stood up soon. Next to her, now, was Sherman Yang,son of Ares, the Victorious sisters, children of Nike and the Hermes girls. They were fighting a big dragon that had a striking red color. 

With a few moves though, and a few fire, they all soon perished. 

Damien White, son of Nemesis was lying dead in the dinning area, holding hands with the dead Chiara Benvenuti, daughter of Tyche. 

Behind her came rushing the Stoll brothers, children of Hermes. Connor approached her as Travis looked at them, a big smile on his face. 

"Katie, if we are going to die, there is one thing I want to do first." Connor said as he gave the daughter if Deneter a soft kiss. 

He then fled, a smile on his face, charging into battle with his brother. Katie could sense a smirk forming on her face. 

The Stolls faced a group of Gegennes and that was the last time Katie saw them.

Cecil Markowitz,child of Hermes was lying heavily wounded on the ground, Lou Ellen Blackstone ,daughter of Hecate at his side. 

"You know there is nothing you can do..." He said. 

"No, please you can't...I....you...we.." She replied. 

"Shhhh. It's okay. " he said as he breathed for the last time. 

"Nooo!" Lou Ellen screamed as she let loose of a blast that vanished every enemy on a 10foot perimeter around her. 

She shot a ball of Greek fire she created with magic and hit a flock of Stymphalian birds. Some of them were hit. Done were not. They shot her with metal feathers and she was soon lying next to Cecil. 

Pollux, son of Dionysus was lying in front of his cabin, with a dagger deep in his chest. 

Katie heard a whoosh and as she turned around, she saw a wounded dragon, falling from the sky, and it crashed right at the infirmary where her siters, Ella and many other campers had been. 

"No! Miranda! Billie!" She screamed as she watched the smoke coming from the ruined building. 

She had to continue. She would not leave camp on its own. It was her home. The cabins were already on fire and the strobbery fields were stomped by hyperborrians. The arena was half ruined and the Big House was taken over by the enemy that was destroying it piece by piece. 

The Mermykes from the forest were on the enemy's side, obviously, as they were the ones to attack the Aphrodite kids. Drew, Mitchel and the rest were soon sprayed on the face and the bitten till the end. Hard way to die. 

Kayla Knowles and Austin Lakes were fighting a few Telchines. Kayla vanished them all with her bow and arrows. Austin was using a dagger while his saxophone was melted by a dragon. 

Then, two Manticores attacked them. Kayla was out of arrows and Austin was basicaly defenseless only with a dagger.  
They soon perished as well. 

Clovis,son of Hypnos was not much of a fighter but he was really energetic when it came to organizing the troops. Until an arrow truck him right in his chest. He fell back falling to the eternal sleep. 

Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares and Chris Rodrigez, son of Hermes were nowfighting side by side a pair of hydras. Chris fell first, being bitten by the hydra in his waist and Clarisse was bitten as well when she turned to face her boyfriend in shock. 

Katie then felt a sharp pain in her gut. She looked down and she saw a sword having pearced her. She fell down, never having the chance to face her killer. 

After a few hours, Camp Half blood was reduced to ashes. The buildings were burned down and the demigods dead. All of them. The Athena Oarthrnis had broke and crashed the cabins. 

The safe place for demigods was not safe anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed.


	12. The death of Anabeth Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I hope this chapter is ok. :|

Anabeth waved her hand through the iris message and it dissolved. 

She was crushed. They just received this message from Chiron saying Camp halfblood had been destroyed. None survived. 

A few days back, they received a message about how Camp Jupiter, along with New Rome, had been destroyed as well. 

The enemy had set fire on New Rome and attacked Camp. Very few survived. 

The four remaining demigods were now walking in the Labyrinth. It was the only way that they could return to New York in time for what was about to happen. 

The enemy's forces had built a weapon. A weapon that was supposedly capable to kill the gods. Then, the enemy would rule the world like millions had tried before. 

They should not be separated. Not inside the Labyrinth. Fog started pouring in. It was not common fog though. 

"No, guys! Don't be separated!" She yelled. 

But it was too late. The fog cleared and she was alone. She was in a small corridor with a little light. 

"Anabeth...." She heard Percy call from far away. 

"Percy! I'm coming! Don't move, none of you!" She said. 

"Anabeth...." Piper screamed. 

"Anabeth...." Nico was heard. 

"Help!" Percy's voice was heard this time. 

"Percy!" She screamed full of concern. " hold on!"

She started running faster, inside the Labyrinth. 

"Anabeth....." The voice of Percy echoed from a bit closer. 

She was coming closer to them, she thought. 

"Annie!" Percy called. 

"Help us!" Said Nico. 

She had to help them, if something happened to them, she would never forgive her self. Especially Percy. She loved Percy more than anything.

"Anabeth..." The voices were now only a wall by her. She turned in the corner, waiting to find Percy and the rest, but what she saw surprised her. 

She saw three hyena looking beasts with weird teeth. From the one in the middle, came the voice if Percy. 

"Anabeth!" It called. It did not even move its mouth when talking. 

She knew these monsters a little bit too well. They were leucrocottes. They imitated their pray's love ones' voice to trick them. And the pray was always human. 

She started to run, she knew she could not fight, but one bit her ankle and she fell. It was a sharp pain, what she felt. 

The beasts begun biting her over and over again. Until a bronze glow appeared and Percy emerged from the darkness, holding Riptide. 

He waved it at the beasts, not managing to kill them, but they got scared and run. 

He sat next to her. 

"Annie, what happened?"

"They tricked me." She knew she would never manage to escape these creatures if she met them. 

"You are hurt, we must return.."

"No, Percy you have to continue. Save the world again. There is no other hope."

"No, Annie, we will save the world together again. I won't leave you behind."

"Percy, you know I won't make it." 

She felt a feeling like her essence was being drained from her body. She looked at Percy's green eyes, ready to go. 

"You will always be my Seaweed-brain"

"I love you too Anabeth." A tear fell from his face and landed on Anabeth's chest. Then she felt her self go. 

Percy stayed there for a while unwilling to accept the loss of the daughter of Athena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!


	13. The death of Piper McLean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! :)

Piper, Percy and Nico had rented a motel room. Awkward....

Anyway, after the loss of Anabeth, things had become 10 times more serious. If this was even possible. They sat around their room talking about what was next. None was too exited about it. 

"So, we are the final three of the prophecy." Piper said. "The white," she pointed at herself. "The blue" she pointed at Percy "and the black." She pointed at Nico. 

"So that means that you, Piper, will perish through an attack. And Percy will make it but for a crack. And I..." Said Nico. 

"..will save the world." She replied. 

"But we die." Said Percy. 

Everyone seemed to process that for a second. Piper was definitely prepared to die if she would save the world. And so seemed the others. 

"But how are you supposed to save the world?" She asked Nico. "Defeating an entire army of monsters would require a team effort."

"I'll improvise." He replied dryly. 

"Guys, I....." Percy begun to say, but then the entire place sudered. The demigods rushed outside and what they witnessed was new. 

A cynokefalos was riding a huge monster that exceeded the size of the buildings and had a horse-like black head with three sharp horns coming from his head. 

"Run!" Screamed a random visitor. Who could imagine what they were seeing. 

"What is that?" Asked Percy. 

"It is an odontotyrannos, it's name means tooth-tyrant."

"Uhuh." Said Piper. "What do we do?"

"Save the people." Answered Nico. The beast was stomping the buildings. 

"Got it!" Piper run as fast as she could until she reached the reception. She got behind the counter and underneath it she found the trembling receptionist. 

She grabbed the speaker and said in her best charmspeak-y voice. "Everybody out, now!" 

As she ordered everyone got out of the motel, even the receptionist, enemy Percy and Nico, even the cynokefalos. 

Uh uh, she thought. She grabbed the speaker again. "Percy, Nico, return!"

They did so. The two of them were trying to distract the beast, but nothing could be done. 

Piper climbed on the back if the tooth-tyrant (a difficult task, considering it wax 10 storeys high. ) and whispered to its ear. 

"Get out to the city, go to the mountains, fast." It started running so fast with Piper in its back. It moved up and down and she could not hold on any more. 

She fell from its back, scratching her hand on one of its horns and dived into the street. 

She knew it was the end. 

Police found her first, so Percy and Nico continued without giving her a funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was good, comments and kudos are always welcomed.


	14. The death of Percy Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope this chapter is a good one at least.

Percy and Nico made their way trough the swarm of sklerokefaloi with quite difficulty. 

The not-so-lightheaded bugs were biting them constantly. And Nico knew they were poisonous. But, they must have had time to save the world. 

They were back at Camp Halfblood, or what it once was. Now, it was only ashes. 

The monsters had brought their weapon here so they could have a clear shot at the Empire State Building and kill the gods. They had all come to celebrate after. Fouls...

Nico and Percy, of course had a plan. It did not involve poisonous hardheaded moths though. 

As they run towards the machine, they started feeling dizzy. But they had to continue. 

All of a sudden the earth opened in two and a group o Gegennes emerged from it. Nico slashed them in half with a few moves if his dagger. Yes. His dagger. He would never use the sword that killed Reyna again. 

Percy was attacked from behind. A big Cyclops attacked him with a cut down tree. When Nico looked better, he realized it was Thalia's tree. That was not acceptable. 

He run towards the cyclops, stabbing him in the eye and he fell back. He swung Thalia's tree and hit Percy. They both fell on the crack the Gegennes had made. 

The prophecy, Nico thought. 

The Cyclops fell down the cliff until he was no longer visible. Percy held from a rock. 

"Nico, go! Go destroy the machine! We knew this was gonna happen! Go!" Percy said as he let loose of the rock and fell. 

Nico continued. No tears, he thought. He had admired Percy for years and even though he was over him now and he loved Will, Percy was a good friend. Plus, there is no time for grieving in war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed! :)(:


	15. The death of Nico di Angelo/The death of this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. 
> 
> This is the last chapter of Hero's death. I have mixed feelings about it. I hope everything was alright. :(

Nico thought about what he had been through. 

He had lost his sister, been alone for years, denied his true identity, gone to Tartarus and back, saved the world twice and as soon as he thought he had a normal life, this stupid quest appeared. Will was gone and so was Reyna. 

He was now running. He jumped across the crack Percy fell in and continued. 

The down side of being the only enemy if someone on the field, you were the only enemy in the field. So everyone was only fighting you. 

The upper side? Well... Honestly he had no idea. 

The son of Hades deflected a dracana's spear with his dagger, though it was difficult. He envied Riptide right now, but the pen/sword had fallen along Percy. 

He slashed through the dracana and moved forward to kill a manticore. It was payback for what happened back then. 

Nico, could not feel his arm. The poison was moving fast. He saw the weapon. 

It was bigger than the Big house, and it stood where the Athena Parthenos used to stand, having a plate like tip facing New York. 

He wondered how they built it. 

Right in front of him was an entrance to the mechanism with a sign that wrote.

Only cynokefali allowed. Danger of burning alive. 

Where's a Leo when you need it?

He walked through the door and found five cynokefali working. They all turned at him and had this 'squirrel!' Expression dogs get. 

He slashed them in half and moved forward. After a few turns he reached the core of the mechanism. 

He staved the console with his knife and then summoned Jules-Albert along with some other skeletons. 

They then went to block the mechanism. 

It would be a cruel thing, being thrown into a working mechanism, being crushed by tons of metal, but they were dead so...

Nico kept summoning more skeletons until the entire weapon exploded. 

~

"Nooooooo!" Will woke up, sweating and breathing heavily. 

'What a nightmare!' He thought. He blocked the sunlight coming from the window on his left with his hand. 

He looked around him to see where he was. 

He was on The Hades cabin, lying on Nico's bed. 

Nico was next to him and as soon as he did he felt a weight being lifted from his chest. 

He lied back where he was and hugged Nico. As he lowered his hand, he felt something rub against him that soul don't be there. 

He lifted the sheets and looked underneath. Oh, gods, Nico was...um...not decent!

He pulled off the sheets and felt something else because of seing Nico. 

Oh, gods HE was not decent!

Oh... Now he remembered. 

Hmmm...yum, now he remembered. 

Uh uh, now he remembered. 

He decided he was okay with it. He hugged Nico. What was better from cuddling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The. End. 
> 
> I told ya there was a happy ending!
> 
> Do, I plan on beginning a new fic, The Diary of Nico di Angelo, that will actually be Nico's diary and it will begin around the time Nico was in Venice until after ToA, do it will last longer that this one. 
> 
> Bye everyone. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Depressing, right?  
> So I'm greek and I know about mythology. We actually learn about that at school. The Myrmidons (Μυρμιδόνες) are real (a myth actually), you can read Iliad.  
> I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
